1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vapor transferring apparatus for purification and, more particularly, to a vapor transferring apparatus for purification of organic functional compounds.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, the organic light-emitting display device attract much attention because of several advantages such as flatness, high contrast, short response time, simple structure, light weight, wide viewing-angle, low power consumption, and high brightness. However, there are still many technical problems to be overcome for the mass-production of organic light-emitting display devices, especially to extend the lifetime of the organic light-emitting display devices.
Currently many research reports show that the main factors for destroying the luminance-function of the organic light-emitting display device are the moisture and the oxygen locates inside organic light-emitting display device. Since the functional medium (i.e. the organic functional materials) of the organic light-emitting display device is very sensitive to the moisture and the oxygen, the functional medium is easy to be broken as concentrations of moisture or oxygen rise. This is the main reason why the lifetime of the organic light-emitting device can""t reach the commercial production standards (3,000 to 6,000 hr) Therefore, how to isolate the moisture and oxygen from the functional medium (i.e. the organic functional materials) in each step of manufacturing-process for organic light-emitting display device is a key factor to overcome the obstacle for commercial mass production of organic light-emitting display device.
The purity of the functional medium (i.e. the organic functional materials) of the organic light-emitting display device sold from the general market is not high enough for direct processing for the organic light-emitting display device. Most of the organic functional materials need to be purified or re-purified for removing oxygen and moisture for further mass-production steps. Basically, the purification is achieved through sublimation in order to separate and isolate impurities, the moisture and oxygen from the organic functional materials. Traditionally the purified organic materials are transported in gas phase and then condensed in a holder or clean pipes during sublimation. However, as the purified is collected, the holder or the pipes are taken out of the holder or chamber in vacuum or inert gas environment. Then the collection is achieved in the atmosphere, which means the purified organic functional materials are exposed to moisture and the oxygen again. Since the amounts of the mist and oxygen absorbed by the just purified organic functional materials are far below the saturation content of moisture or oxygen, the absorption of moisture or oxygen to these purified organic functional materials are much stronger and faster. Furthermore, a powdered-product is formed by the scraping in the collection step for the organic materials. In addition, the contact area on the surface of the organic materials with the moisture and oxygen also increases very much. This means that the volume and the rate for absorbing oxygen and moisture increase, too. Therefore, it needs a new method to prevent the exposure of the powder to the atmosphere. Furthermore, the scraping may cause the flying of the organic dusts having carcinogenic aromatic groups. It is harmful to the health of human body. Therefore, it also needs a sealed room for separating the operators and the dusts and thus providing a safer environment for operation.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an improved method to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The object of the present invention is to provide a vapor transferring apparatus for purifying and isolating the organic functional materials from the moisture and oxygen in the air and providing highly purified organic functional materials for the mass-production of the organic light-emitting display devices.
The other object of the present invention is to provide a sealed vapor transferring apparatus for separating the operators from the powders of the organic functional materials and ensuring the health of the operators.
To achieve the object, the vapor transferring apparatus for purification of the present invention comprises a furnace chamber having at least a furnace gate, furnace walls, and a heater; wherein said furnace gate is mounted on said furnace walls of said furnace chamber; at least a glove box having at least a box gate, box walls, and at least one glove; wherein said box gate is mounted on said box walls of said glove box, said gloves are mounted on at least one glove box; and a shifting chamber having at least a valve and at least a surrounding wall, locating between and connecting with said furnace gate of said furnace chamber or said box gate of said glove box; wherein said valve is mounted on said surrounding wall of said shifting chamber; wherein said furnace chamber, said glove box, and said shifting chamber individually has a hollow space.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.